


How did they meet?

by JessX2231



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Closeted Character, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: My take on how these two could have met.





	How did they meet?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ANYTHING AHHHH!!! hope you enjoy :)

It was a Thursday night and, as usual, the place was packed with the city’s most depressing closet cases. There were plenty of regulars that Whizzer had gotten to know over time - some quite more than others - but every once in a while a new guy would walk in as discreetly as possible; head down, maybe checking his watch, slyly grabbing a seat at the bar for a drink. The bar was familiar to them. They could sit on stools with their backs facing the rest of the men who all shared something secret in common, that way they could pretend they were somewhere else. And of course, with the burn of alcohol slipping down their throats and warming their bodies, it was only a matter of time before they’d start to truly loosen up at the reality of their decision to go there in the first place. There was no shortage of queers in the city for Whizzer to bring home, but there was something about this particular bar’s ability to attract the men who didn’t know where else to go that kept him coming back. Whizzer liked the challenge.

He had a solid routine at this point. Start a conversation at the bar, buy a second round of drinks for the both of them, and use his arrogant charm, pretty face, and practiced intimidation to get them melting. It was foolproof. And he just set eyes on his next target.

He didn’t look as old as the usual crowd. No sign of thinning hair. He had a long face in both senses of the phrase, soft eyes, and was nursing a simple scotch. Whizzer could practically feel himself getting hopeful on his jaunt over to the man. He watched as he took a final swig from his glass and stepped up right beside him.

“Get you another?” he asked casually.

Eyes. This guy had eyes for days. Light brown and soft and a bit drawn together in surprise. Second only to his eyes was his mouth, open and inviting; Whizzer had to physically restrain himself. It would only be a matter of time before he knew what those lips felt like against his. His record was three minutes, but something told him it wasn’t going to be that easy with this particular gentleman.

Eventually the man’s eyes relaxed and he nodded shortly. “Sure.”

“Trust me,” Whizzer said. “It will help you relax.”

“I’m,” he started, then stopped. “Marvin. I’m Marvin.”

“Charmed,” he replied with a strained smile, as he was never willing to share his own name - that sort of intimacy wasn’t exactly on the top of his list. “So, let me guess. First time here?”

Marvin’s eyes wandered around quickly before nodding. “That obvious, huh?”

Whizzer took a sip of his drink and leaned in closer. “You want me to pretend I don’t see the ring on your finger? Most guys take it off, but it doesn’t seem to ever make a difference.”

“I…” Marvin fiddled with the ring on his left hand. “If I took it off, I might…” he paused. Cleared his throat. “It’s easier to leave it on.”

Whizzer shrugged. “Whatever gets you to leave the closet long enough to step into this bar, honey.” 

It wasn’t like Whizzer was unaware of his asshole tendencies. He was blunt and confident and sometimes mean - so far that had always worked to his advantage. And judging by the way Marvin couldn’t seem to look away, he figured he could count this as another success. 

“Do you come here all the time?” Marvin asked. 

“You could say that.”

“So you live nearby?”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow and reached over to adjust the collar on Marvin’s shirt. “You already looking to get out of here?” he said with a mischievous smile. 

Whizzer could feel the heat raising up Marvin’s neck almost instantly. “I, uh, I’m -”

“Relax, it was just a joke.” He slid the nearest empty stool directly beside Marvin and took a seat. “The night is young.”

They didn’t talk about anything of substance, really. Whizzer gave Marvin a run down on the regulars at the bar and his go-to cocktail, and Marvin fumbled about how long he’d lived in New York. Whizzer could tell he was choosing his words carefully so not to mention parts of his life he had come to this bar to forget. It was a fairly quiet night, and everything seemed more intimate for some reason. They talked just loud enough for the other to hear, and Whizzer eventually placed a hand on Marvin’s thigh, tracing his thumb over the outer seam of his slacks. He felt like he deserved a trophy for how gentle he was being that evening. Maybe it was the thrill of being so unsure of how things would play out, but something about Marvin kept Whizzer working just hard enough to keep him interested but not too scared.

Marvin’s eyes were fixed on his drink and a humorless chuckle left his mouth as he said, “You can get any guy in here.” He paused. “Any guy in New York, probably.”

Whizzer gladly took the bait. “And yet here I am with you.” He tilted his head to catch Marvin’s eyes. “I guess that makes you special.” His hand moved up to Marvin’s waist and bunched up the material of his shirt. And when Whizzer noticed Marvin’s eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips, he knew he was done being patient.

Like most cases in his life, Whizzer was in charge from the beginning, but it was just a few moments before he felt Marvin respond. It was standard that he would give the other man some time to adjust to what was happening - he’d only had a few negative reactions before, mostly from men who got struck with what they thought was instant regret but was more likely shock from validation that they’d rather not face. But more often than not it was slow to start and then off to the races. 

With Marvin, it fell somewhere in the middle. Whizzer snaked his arm around Marvin’s back and pulled him closer and he went willingly, all while still searching for a comfortable pace in their kiss. He was clearly eager to follow Whizzer’s lead, but there was something about him that felt slightly more in control than any of the married guys Whizzer had ever hooked up with. He liked the feeling breaking down walls people built up, even if they’d go back up just as quickly as they could finish and find where they’d flung their belt. And yet it didn’t seem like this wall Marvin was building came crashing down. He didn’t know how he could feel it just through their kiss, but Whizzer noted that Marvin’s walls were greatly intact, possibly acting more like a bridge than something that was trying to keep them apart. Or maybe he was just off his game.

“Jesus,” Marvin breathed when he eventually pulled away. His hand toyed with the buttons left open at the top of Whizzer’s shirt. 

“You too, honey,” Whizzer replied genuinely. 

Marvin practically jumped out of his seat to get closer. Whizzer guided him to stand between his legs and clung to his waist, though his hands were shamelessly inching further down the small of Marvin’s back. How did he already feel so intoxicated? It surely wasn’t the two drinks he’d had, and hell if it was this married, closeted nervous wreck. But he was starting to give up trying to figure it out. But that didn’t mean he was going to lose control.

He pulled away just slightly and said, “Now you can check first kiss with a man off your list.” Whizzer kissed him once more on the mouth, then moved down to his jaw, his neck. He heard Marvin whimper and ran with it. “You know, there are so many other firsts I can show you.” And with the faintest graze of teeth at Marvin’s earlobe, he felt the other man’s body shiver. Putty in his hands, just the way he liked it.

Marvin cupped his cheek and pulled their faces together, but didn’t quite kiss him. They were close enough to bump noses and feel each other’s rushed breath. “God,” Marvin said. “I want to.”

It was the final minutes of teasing that Whizzer enjoyed the most. That balancing act of giving the other man the opportunity to take the final step while also giving him a little guidance. It was a tricky road to navigate, but at this point, Whizzer had written a pretty incredible map. 

“I’ve done this a few times before,” he offered with a greedy smile. “I can already tell you’d be great.”

Marvin actually smiled and laughed, his head dropping onto Whizzer’s shoulder. “I don’t know…” He paused and looked up. “The one night thing. I don’t know. I don’t think I can.” His eyes roamed over Whizzer’s body. “Dammit, this is...you’re -”

“Tell you what,” Whizzer said. He had no idea where this move came from, but for some reason, with Marvin, it didn’t feel like a defeat. Just a change of course. “Next time you’re here, buy me a drink and convince me why I should be interested in more than just one night.” He quickly brushed his hands down past Marvin’s waist before retreating them completely. Whizzer winked and said, “I could be persuaded.” 

****

The truth was, after Marvin left the bar that night, Whizzer found a different guy to fool around with in the bathroom, and he had no intention of being anything more than a one night stand for Marvin, if or when he ever saw him again. That’s what he was good at. He charmed, he screwed, he left. He didn’t need to be tied down and that made him happy.

And then Marvin made him happy.

Marvin was back every Thursday night, each week more confident than the next. Whizzer’s teasing went further and further every time he got Marvin close enough, and there was something about the constant chase that neither one of them wanted to completely give in to. But after a month of the same routine, Whizzer realized he didn’t want to mess around with Marvin’s head for the whole night just to have someone completely different in his bed the next morning. The night Marvin showed up without his ring, something shifted. It was somehow exciting and ridiculous and idiotic and hot and confusing all at once and Whizzer had never felt that way before. It terrified him.

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me, Marvin,” he said one night when they relocated from their usual spot at the bar to makeout in the bathroom. They were pressed against each other with roaming hands and weeks of unexplored curiosity pent up between them. Whizzer had Marvin’s tie in his hands, pulled him in for a fierce kiss, and felt in his bones that no matter how hard he tried to stay away, this man had become a part of his life. And truthfully, he didn’t mind having him around.


End file.
